


Bandages and salt.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Dark Era (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu Being An Asshole (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai-Typical Suicide Attempts (Bungou Stray Dogs), Gen, Mori Ougai Being An Asshole (Bungou Stray Dogs), Non-Linear Narrative, Oda Sakunosuke is alive, Percy Jackson-Centric, Port Mafia Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Protective Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Someone help these kids, for now, which no I will not be playing off as a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Dazai hummed lowly. Still he made no move to get up. “You really should call him boss.” In different circumstances Dazai would have demanded, would have manipulated, Percy to be more respectful. But it was just the two of them on the riverbank this evening and so there was no need for that.“Last I checked I didn’t apply for this position.”“No, but you did bargain for it!” Trilled Dazai and he sounded happy in this moment. Probably because Dazai considered Percy his; Dazai probably would have considered Percy his even without their shared connection to Odasaku. Now if that his meant Percy was Dazai’s dog or something like a friend (for lack of better word) was still up in the air. “Really, making deals with the-“
Relationships: Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs) & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Percy Jackson & Oda Sakunosuke's Children (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Bandages and salt.

Dazai’s clothes were beginning to soak his own. Despite the cold bite of the weather Percy wasn’t worried about his own health. He rarely ever got a cold. The same could not be said for Dazai and so Percy spoke, breaking the silence that previously had only been filled by the sounds of their breaths. His fingers stilled against Dazai’s wet hair.

“We need to get going.” It wasn’t the chance of someone noticing them and budding into the situation that made Percy voice the words but rather the idea of Dazai getting sick. 

Dazai made a noise of a lazed sort of protest before speaking. “I don’t want to.” His voice had a petulant tone to it despite the seriousness of the situation, making light of the situation - like Percy was trying to make Dazai pay attention to something other than his hand game console that he was so fond of - instead of handling the situation with amount of seriousness another suicide attempt deserved. Not for the first time Percy wondered if Dazai treated his lack of will to live as a joke not only to distract others from the importance of the matter but also because Dazai kept trying and failing. Dazai was many things - several aspects of him were not things Percy liked - but a failure was not often one of them. But Dazai one way or another kept failing to end his life. So maybe Dazai started to treat it like a joke because it, through the series of failures, had ended up becoming- 

“You know,” Dazai’s voice started to sound more like the one he often used, the one that belonged to the Demon Prodigy aspect of him, “to most people that would be enough...me saying I don’t want to.” 

Unimpressed Percy stared down the soaked young man that was in his lap. Most of the time Dazai didn’t scare him (now what Dazai could do to others to get to Percy was another story) and right now he especially didn’t scare Percy.

“You’re going to get a cold, stupid,” was all the response Percy gave. He debated starting to get up despite Dazai being in his lap. Doing just that would probably end up as trying to get up when you had a cat in your lap. “And then Mori would get stuck nursing you to health.” Percy didn’t need to say anything else to make Dazai realize just why Percy didn’t want him to get sick. 

Dazai hummed lowly. Still he made no move to get up. “You really should call him boss.” In different circumstances Dazai would have demanded, would have manipulated, Percy to be more respectful. But it was just the two of them on the riverbank this evening and so there was no need for that. 

“Last I checked I didn’t apply for this position.” 

“No, but you did bargain for it!” Trilled Dazai and he sounded happy in this moment. Probably because Dazai considered Percy his; Dazai probably would have considered Percy his even without their shared connection to Odasaku. Now if that his meant Percy was Dazai’s dog or something like a friend (for lack of better word) was still up in the air. “Really, making deals with the-“ 

Not for the first time Percy wondered if Mori would keep his end of the bargain. A larger part of Percy suspected the man would try to keep Percy here by some means even after all that he had done for the Port Mafia. 

“Dazai,” there was warning there in Percy’s voice, “if you don’t shut up I’ll call Odasaku to pick us up and he’ll force you to eat curry. Something about spicy food helping your immune system-“

“You’re so cruel!” Dazai cried out like the idiot hadn’t self challenged himself to eat as many bowls of said spicy curry as he possibly could few months back. That incident had ended up with Dazai drinking out of a carton of milk. It was moments like that made Percy wonder if this was how Annabeth felt with Luke when she knew he was a bad person but still there had been times where- Percy’s thoughts were interrupted by Dazai saying, “Not everyone has such strong tastebuds like you and Odasaku.” 

Percy lifted his eyes away from the head resting on his lap and to the river a few feet from them. The same river that Dazai had tried drowning himself in earlier. Not for the first time and probably not for the last time even though Dazai had known Percy’s powers for over a year now. “You’re human, Dazai.” Percy said, interrupting whatever Dazai was talking about now. 

Abruptly Dazai’s words came to a halt. His body tensed for just a few seconds before Dazai forced it to relax. Even now Dazai scrambled to have a mask, armor really, between himself and others. Percy didn’t give him a chance to talk. “If you weren’t Riptide would be able to hurt you.” A moment and then, “I’m not saying you’re a saint - you’re not - but you are a human.” 

Dazai shifted his head so he could look up at Percy. There was a smile on his wet face but it didn’t reach his cold eyes. “I don’t think your opinion of what makes someone a human counts, Perseus.” 

Being shot - something Percy had witnessed Dazai do to Akutagawa - would have hurt less than the blow that came from hearing those words.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story please leave a comment! I love hearing from a reader. 
> 
> Also in case you’re reading my other PJ/BSD crossover I wanted to say I’m almost done with the third chapter.


End file.
